I love you, for now and for ever!
by Pink-xXx-Kiss
Summary: A short dabble based on a short manga I'm making. What did Sasuke do on Hokage Mountain? Yaoi, Slash, ShounenAi, SasuNaru!


**I Love you, for now and forever.**  
By Pink-xXx-Kiss

**Xx SasuNaru xXx NaruSasu xX**

Right my first SasuNaru fic, my first Naruto fic, and even my first non-HP fic!!

It end up being a series of drabbles, or maybe an actually story, I'm not sure yet. It may even stay as this singular drabble; it all depends on you, the readers and REVIEWERS!!

Please note the story may turn in a lemon at some point if I continue, though it won't be highly detailed, I thought you might want to put forward your opinions on it. Thanks!!

Oh, yeah… Disclaimer… Na-ru-kun… come here please.

(Naruto:) What?

(Me;) Do the disclaimer for me please.

(Naruto;) What's in it for me?

(Me;) You'll find out later…

(Naruto;) Meany, anyways as Han-chan is too LAZY to write this herself here is the disclaimer; Hana does not own any of this except the plot. She doesn't even own me. Mwahahahahaaa!!!

(Me;) Sniffles Meany… Sniffles Hug Yay!! I got a Naruto hug!!

(Naruto;) Rolls eyes God, some people are just too easy to please.

(Me;) Begins to drag Naruto away

(Naruto;) Here's the fic… Ahhhhhhhhh!! Believe it!!

**Xx SasuNaru xXx NaruSasu xX**

"No pants!" Sasuke cried. For Sasuke had dropped his trousers and boxers, right on top of Hokage Mountain, yet in a place that was hidden from all, except one…

…Naruto…

Who then had a sudden urge to perform the "Wide-Eyed-Jaw-Dropped-Attack-of-the-Hyphens-no-Jutsu", "?!?!" he thought, quickly followed by a "Ha, I can beat that!"

"Orioke-no-Jutsu!! (S.exy Technique!!)" He shouted, he then moved into his… her… um… you get the idea's s.exiest pose and said seductively, "Oh, Sas-u-ke." The attack was followed by a gently, and seductively, blown kiss, in Sasuke direction.

It was then Sasuke's turn to perform the "Wide-Eyed-Jaw-Dropped-Attack-of-the-Hyphens-no-Jutsu", followed by the thought, "Damn, how can I get her… um… him… her… whatever… to move their hair…" For Naruto's glossy hair was covering his newly acquired feminine bits… Well, hello, he… she… whoever… is … Duh.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes when the s.exy-y-fi-ed Naruto started coming to towards _Him!! _Him, of all people, him!! Um… Who else would he be doing this for? Baka. (Idiot / stupid / moron / etc!!)

Kiss.

That kiss, it was so powerful, filled with some much emotion, stored and grown over many, many years, that chakra flew high and low around the two boys. They _were_ both boys again as Naruto had dropped his female guise when Sasuke had given back into the kiss. The shock, turned happiness, made him forget to hold the guise up. Though neither boy seemed to notice, or care, for that matter.

Still, the chakra sparks flew, higher and higher, bonding, blending, and becoming one, as were the souls of the two boys left down on the ground. Suddenly the boys rose, gasps of surprise and delight joined their kiss, their kiss of true, everlasting Ai (love). They rose up and as their chakra's joined as one, they both whispered the words that they had both wanted to say since their first "accidental" kiss at school.

"I love you, for now and forever," with those words, due to their true, deep, unrequited love, their souls and chakra became one, for now and forever.

I love you, for now and forever.

Those seven words kept playing over and over again in the boy's heads as they gently broke the kiss and came back down to earth again, still in each others arms.

So true, and will always be so, for now and forever.

I love you, for now and forever.

I love you, for now and forever.

**Xx SasuNaru xXx NaruSasu xX**

(Me;) He love's me really. Not that weirdo Sasuke, honest.

(Naruto;) Liar!

(Me;) Am not.

(Naruto;) Are too.

(Me;) OK, before we go too far into that…

(Naruto;) Ha-na you promised me something remember…

(Me;) Oh, yeah… Maybe if people review I'll tell them about it…

(Naruto;) Like that'll ever work.

(Me;) It will.

(Naruto;) Why don't you just go; "Review please" like any NORMAL person.

(Me;) But I'm not normal I thought you knew that by now…

(Naruto;) Whoops… .; Review please, and I might see you again sometime!!

(PS. Could someone please tell the English translations of "Dobe" and/or "Dattebayo". Please. Thanks!!)

(Dedicated to N.G. I heart you!!)


End file.
